Horror Trip
by ImagineNomieX
Summary: Donna forces the Doctor to go and see a horror film as he apparently has 'nerves of steel'. Donna is convinced that underneath the suit, lies a big baby.


**This is a random little one-shot that popped into my head last night whilst watching a horror film. It gives me a chance to write some Doctor and Donna, so what the hell, I would never turn down that! **

**Please read, review but most of all, enjoy this one, cause it is just a bit of fun!**

**-x-**

Within an alley way in the midst of London city center, a sudden wind and a whirring noise disturbed the bags of rubbish that were placed along the mucky ground. A tall, blue box began to appear, disappearing and reappearing for a few minutes, before it fully appeared and settled down with a thud. Immediately, the TARDIS doors opened.

The Doctor jumped out from the blue box, spreading his arms out and taking a big whiff of the alley air.

"Ahh, smell that Donna, the smell of humanity!" The Doctor exclaimed cheerily, turning to wait for his companion. "Are you sure you wouldn't rather take a nice walk?"

"No way, were going to see that film, spaceman!" Donna stated as she exited the TARDIS, being careful not to step in a puddle. "There's no way you're backing out now."

"Aw come on Donna, I don't exactly see the point in testing my nerves anyway. I mean, all I said was that Time Lords don't get scared."

"That's exactly why were going to see this horror film, to prove you wrong. I've seen a trailer for this film and apparently, people have cried literally from only watching the trailer. So we are going to see it."

The Doctor rolled his eyes stubbornly and shoved his hands into his pockets. "You're not going to back down, are you?"

"No way." Donna said simply, stepping up beside him. "You're not scared are you, Doctor?" She said, putting a jokey emphasis on 'scared'.

The Doctor looked insulted. "Me? Scared? Donna Noble, how dare you! I've told you once and I'll tell you a thousand times, Time Lords do not get scared by stupid ape films in which someone get's their head cut of with a blunt chainsaw."

"Well, if you say so." Donna replied. "Now then, come on, you're buying the tickets, spaceboy."

-x-

Donna always loved entering the cinema viewing room. Especially going to see a horror film. Even though she hardly went to the cinema, it was still an exciting feeling. The Doctor walked beside her as they climbed the stairs to pick some seats at the very back, carrying a large sweet popcorn, a full pint of _Coca-Cola, _a hot dog, and a bag of some sweets. Donna had only bought a small salted popcorn and a small _Fanta. _

The cinema wasn't that busy, so they managed to get two seats at the very back, with the best center view of the screen. The Doctor plunked all his food and drink down on the seat next to his and removed his long brown coat. Donna took her seat and placed her smaller amount of food on the floor whilst she took her coat off. Once she had got it off and made herself comfortable, she watched as the Doctor chowed down on his hot dog. After a few seconds, it was all gone.

"How the heck are you so thin?" Donna exclaimed, pocking him in his boney ribcage. "You eat enough for two people whenever we go anywhere, you do."

"What's wrong with that?" The Doctor said, opening the bag of sweets and shoving a handful in his mouth. "Faster metabolism, Donna, I need my food."

"Whatever you say, greedy Martain,"

"Oi!" The Doctor said with a mouthful of sweets. Donna took a sip of her drink and shook her head.

"I can't take you anywhere."

The Doctor grinned at her, and she gave him a smile back.

A few minutes later, the cinema lights had dimmed and the trailers had begun to play. The Doctor had finished his bag of sweets and was now munching on his large popcorn.

"I hate adverts." The Doctor said rather loudly. "Waste's your time."

"Shhh!" Donna said, turning to him and putting a finger to her mouth. "Were not the only ones here you know!"

"Sorry." The Doctor apologised, sliding down more into his seat. He then raised his long legs and placed them crossed on top of the seat in front of him, happily munching on his popcorn. Donna sighed.

-x-

It had been just over an hour since the film had started. The Doctor had finished his popcorn just around the same time as when the film had begun to get scary. The two time-travelers were now watching as a couple on the screen slept soundly in their bed. Until the door next to their bed slammed shut by itself.

"Donna! Donna, did you see that! There was nothing there...I swear there was nothing there. But maybe it was done with string? I mean if you diverse the length of the floor with the magnitude of the width of air inbetwee-"

"Doctor, shhh!" Donna said for the third time within five minutes. The Doctor slinked back down into his chair like a naughty child.

A couple of minutes later, and a woman was being dragged across the floor by an unknown entity.

Donna was scared, but was trying not to show it. The Doctor however, sat wide eyed. He kept looking at Donna, then back at the screen. At one point, Donna was sure she had seen him cover his eyes with his hands.

"Are you okay, Doctor?" Donna whispered to him when the action had died down. The Doctor, who was slunk down into his seat as far as his lanky body would allow, didn't reply.

-x-

The lights lit up the room as the credits began to roll on the screen. The other people who were in the cinema started chatting to each other and getting their belongings sorted. The Doctor instantly rose from his position and put on a straight face. Donna glared at him.

"What'dya think?" Donna asked him, holding back a smile. The Doctor stretched out his arms and yawned.

"Well, not bad. I thought it was too bland and frankly, it took a while to get the story line started." He explained to her. Donna gave a mock nod.

"Oh so, you didn't find it scary at all?"

"Nope."

"Not one little bit?"

"Nop-ah!" He replied, popping the 'p'.

"Okay then, let's get going. I don't know how the hell you don't have a stomach ache." Donna stated to him as he put her jacket on. The Doctor patted his stomach and winked at her.

As he turned to get put his long coat on, Donna waited a few seconds, and suddenly prodded the Doctor on the shoulders with both hands shouting 'Boo!' As soon as her hands connected with his shoulders, he jumped sky high, letting out an almost high pitched girly yell. Everyone who was still in the viewing room quickly turned to look at the Doctor, who was panting heavily, whilst Donna was nearly crying from laughter.

"Donna." The Doctor mumbled. "You are never fetching me to watch _Paranormal Activity _again."

-x-

**I know, short and snappy, but I just had to write it! **


End file.
